Message from Little Sis
by Pikatwig
Summary: Kota, the mayor of the village of Yuai, gets a letter from an unexpected person... based on my personal New Leaf town and my recently started copy of Happy Home Designer. Also meant to celebrate the anniversary of me starting New Leaf.


*the set was empty for a moment as Isabelle trotted on in*

Isabelle: Hello.

*Pikatwig walked on in*

Sorry for being a bit late…

Isabelle: It's cool.

Just today, it's the 2nd anniversary of me starting up New Leaf and also today… I began Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer.

Lottie: Wow! *claps a bit* Go you, tiger.

Isabelle: Good to see you Lottie.

Glad to see you're here Lottie.

Lottie: Glad to be here, tiger.

Isabelle: So, let us begin this happy little story.

I don't own Animal Crossing, it belongs to Nintendo and the like.

* * *

Kota let out a yawn as he walked into the office, ready to relax after a long day.

"Good Morning Mayor Kota, it's 12:37pm in Yuai on December 27th, 2015," Isabelle told him as he sat down.

"Alright. Anything on the agenda for the day?" Kota inquired as she rubbed the back of his blue hair.

"Not much. I scheduled us some alone time at the cafe to get us some coffee and then I ordered us a cake," Isabelle informed.

"Awesome," Kota smiled as he sat up.

"But before we go, I got a special express letter for you," Isabelle informed, handing Kota a letter, "It's from the town of Boondox from my cousin, Digsby,"

Kota held the letter for a moment before blinking in confusion, "...your cousin? Don't you mean your brother?"

"I have a cousin with the same name. I actually have cousins with my name," Isabelle informed with a smile as she took out a picture showing at least five different versions of herself and seven different versions of her brother, "We all help out towns in some way,"

"...that must make family reunions kinda awkward…" Kota blinked.

Isabelle was silent for a moment, making Kota shrug a bit as he opened up the letter, seeing the first words made him smile widely and then jump up and down in joy.

"What? Who's it from?"

"My little sister!" Kota said in joy.

"I… didn't know you had a sister,"

* * *

The two soon went to The Roost and were slowly sipping on their coffees.

"Katie is my little sister, she's about three years younger than I am," Kota began to explain, "She's a little ball of adorableness… she's always had a passion for designing things… she was sent to a fashion school in Anaia, but I guess she changed careers to being an interior designer,"

"Does she like Neo-Animals?"

"Quite fond of them, actually,"

Isabelle smiled as Kota took the letter, "Can I hear it?"

"...sure," he shrugged.

* * *

" _Dear Onii-chan-_

 _How are you? Haven't heard from you in a while now, it's been three years since we last spoke, and I miss you. School was good… boring and only recently was forced to close down. I wandered around Ania for a bit before I saw this ad about design… but it wasn't_ fashion _design. It's home design… whoopsie._

 _Regardless, it's actually pretty fun. I've helped out my co-worker Lottie with her home and I helped out two animals on my first day, Goldie and Lopez._

 _I hope you're doing well, because I certainly am. Hope to see you soon._

 _Warm regards, Katie"_

* * *

"So she didn't mean to be working at Nook's Homes?" Isabelle giggled.

"Guess so," Kota shrugged, "So… is that cake ready?"

Brewster walked over and put down a chocolate cake between them, making the two smile.

"Thank you Brewster,"

"I'm not familiar with cake… but I did do a good job, I think, coo,"

Kota and Isabelle smiled, the two of them starting to eat the cake, the two of them enjoying the cake.

* * *

Later that night, Kota returned to the mayor's office to do something before the day ended.

"Hey Isabelle," Kota began, "Take a letter for me,"

"Sure," Isabelle smiled as she took out a piece of paper.

"'Dear Katie- I'm glad to hear you're doing alright, it's been a long while since we last spoke. I'm glad to see you're happy and helping out a town that, from rumors I've heard, is in a lot of trouble. I'm a mayor of a town called 'Yuai' it's on the corner of the Ania continent. Maybe you can drop by sometime? I would love to see how my adorable little sister is… I missed you a lot, and I hope to see you soon. Best wishes, Kota'."

Isabelle finished writing the letter and slipped it into an envelope and then blew on the side of it.

"Uh…?" Kota blinked.

"Saw some eraser shavings on it," Isabelle informed.

"Oh,"

* * *

Katie let out a yawn as she continued to write her report for the end of the day, the bluenette currently still wearing her uniform and focusing her blue eyes on the piece of paper.

"You certainly did a lot today," Lottie noted.

"Yea… and I'm honestly really ready to go home and get some sleep…" Katie admitted as she continued to write out her report, finishing it off by writing her signature, "...do you think I could get a house here?"

"Gomen but… in this section of the world, while humans can work here, only Neo-Animals can have homes. You're lucky we found you an apartment to live in," Lottie informed.

"It's alright. Well, I'm done for the night. See you later," Katie responded as she got a white jacket and headed out for the night, walking northward and soon arriving at a much more city like area and going into an apartment.

She headed up to the eight story and to room A0021, going inside to see a rather small looking apartment that had yet to be pully decorated. Katie then noticed a letter from a place called 'Yuai' in the continent of Ania.

Katie sat down by her desk and began to read it, seeing it was from her older brother, making her tear up a little bit and then hug the letter.

* * *

 _December 27th, 2013: Kota Hikari became mayor of a village called Yuai._

 _December 27th, 2015: Katie Hikari became an employee at Nook's Homes._

* * *

Yes, I did start Happy Home Designer on this date intentionally. Yes, I know the game doesn't move in real time, it's all stuff I did on my first day of doing the game.

Isabelle: That's so cute…

Lottie: Aww…

Anyway, I'm glad I wrote this short story. Maybe I may make a sequel, but I don't know just yet. I hope you enjoyed it.

Isabelle: Well, time to get back to the office, see you tomorrow mayor.

Lottie: Time for me to head for my new home, bye tiger.

*the two left*

Favorite part… that last little bit at the end… it's symbolic for me. Well, end off time.

Just Live More.


End file.
